¿Qué has hecho conmigo?
by andyhtf
Summary: La locura invadia a un joven de preparatoria despues de regresar de la guerra, se ve muy amigo de una chica peliroja al cual poco a poco se va encariñando aun mas con ella, pero su locura permitirá que esten juntos?, ni siquiera yo lo se!


Bueno estoy aprendiendo a usar esta pagina, los personajes son derecho de su debido autor y ninguno me pertenece, soy nueva y bueno es una historia de mis personajes favoritos Flippy y Flacky de Happy tree friends, si mi ortografia o el orden del texto esta mal disculpen n.n y pues se que hay muchos fanfics de HTF pero quise aportar con mi granito de arena, en fin, basta de mi gracias y disfrutalo!

* * *

C**apitulo 1: ¿Qué has hecho conmigo?**

Del cigarrillo se desprendía un horrible humo que se expandía por toda la habitación, la ceniza del cigarrillo caía lentamente hacia el piso mientras la oscuridad invadía al igual la habitación, en eso alguien llamaba a la puerta, sin darse cuenta de la llamada a la puerta se quedo sentado en el sofá escribiendo aquellos eventos trágicos que el había cometido, "la tierra sangra, '' así nombro al primer capitulo de su novela llamada: ''El inicio de una trágica travesía.''

Al parecer esta novela que el escribía en su ordenador era parte de su vida, el llamado a la puerta seguía pero al percatarse lo ignoró totalmente e inicio a desprender su imaginación y a describir poco a poco las acciones que este hizo aquella noche sombría y oscura del lunes. Era poca la culpa que le invadía dentro de el que no le molestaba reír un poco por aquellas noches que causaba el miedo entre las personas, era poca la bondad que le invadía, era poca la piedad que el comprendía y era mucha seriedad la que el tenia en su ser…el llamado a la puerta seguía, al parecer cierta persona no se marcharía hasta saber de el, en eso esta persona vio que la puerta no tenia seguro, la abrió lentamente y dentro de la casa al parecer, solo podías ver algunos rayos de luz, las cortinas tapaban las ventanas, los muebles no estaban muy aseados ,si no, llenos de polvo, cabe destacar que las escaleras hacían ruidos extraños al subir o bajar y las puertas rechinaban al abrirlas o cerrarlas, parecía una casa abandonada habitada por una familia, podría decirse que la persona que tocaba la puerta era una inocente joven quien buscaba al autor de la novela.

Esta al subir las escaleras notó los ruidos que hacían, en ella creció un pequeño miedo que pensaba que era mejor salir pero al voltear a la puerta, esta se cerró automáticamente, la joven trago su orgullo y siguió adelante como siempre lo hacia, al estar en el segundo piso de aquella misteriosa casa se topo con cinco diferentes habitaciones, reviso cada una de las cuatro hasta encontrarse con la numero cinco que estaba al final del pasillo, una puerta sin pintura como las demás, toco la perilla de la habitación, lentamente abrió la puerta, cerro sus ojos antes y se encontró en la oscuridad.

''¿Qué es lo que quieres?'' la persona detrás de la puerta soltó la perilla rápidamente. ''Flippy, esta todo bien?, podría pasar?, me preocupas y he venido a traerte los deberes de la escuela, lamento haber entrado así pero la puerta estaba abierta y tienes que mejorar tus notas.''

''hmmm…con que deberes eh?...pues claro que necesito mejorar mis notas Flacky, de eso estoy consiente aunque…'' hubo una pausa entre las palabras del peli verde, dejó el ordenador y abrió la puerta para recibir a la chica. ''pasa Flacky, perdona la iluminación de la habitación pero aun no consigo dinero para pagar la electricidad de toda la casa.''

''No hay problema, yo comprendo bien tu situación Flippy, ser hijo único con un padre que trabaja todo el día de seguro no es fácil.'' Flippy soltó un gruñido hacia la chica y abrió las cortinas de la habitación. ''Y bien,¿¡qué haces ahí parada?!, siéntate ahí en la cama y dime, ¿qué deberes son los que trajiste? ''

''ahh…cierto, pues estos son, te escribí una lista para organizarlos mejor y espero y te apliques!''

''ya veo, muchos corazones en las ''i, '' bien ahora debes irte, lamento mucho correrte así pero es mejor que empieze a estudiar ahora ya que me quiero aplicar.'' Le suelta una sonrisa guiándola hacia la entrada.

''Pero, Flippy ¿que pasa?, Pensé que…esta bien espero verte mañana, cuídate.'' Sonríe y se aleja muy alegre de la sombría casa.

''Cuidate yo también espero ir para poder verte…linda.'' Regreso a su habitación, esta vez dejó aun lado el ordenador cerrando la sesión mientras una voz en su interior le decía, ''pero a ti ¿qué rayos te pasa?, te has dado cuenta que no guardaste el archivo?''

''Ay Fliqpy, sabes que me tengo que aplicar y sin embargo pasar mis días matando para luego narrar lo sucedido frente a un ordenador no es cosa que quisiera hacer por el resto de lo que queda de mi vida, además viste la cara vulnerable y llena de esperanzas de Flacky, no puedo faltar a clases, ya entiéndelo por favor!''

''Eres un tonto al prometerle sueños a una niña sabiendo que apenas y puedes controlarme, Flippy soy tu locura y no te dejare en paz hasta tener tu cuerpo a mi merced, anda Flippy trata de acabarme que quiero saber que lo hiciste, ¿qué te pasa acaso no puedes?, oww pobre dulce e inocente Flippy, tan frágil y vulnerable no puede defenderse ya que…oh! ¿Recuerdas esa canción? Era 1, 2 miro a esos dos, 3, 4 vuelvo a atacarlos, 5, 6 ya no me ves, 7, 8…?...7 y 8 ¿qué?...''

Murmuraba en voz baja la canción soltándose en un llanto silencioso. ''¿Qué sigue Flippy?, no temas y cuéntaselo al tio Fliqpy, aww el bebé esta llorando?, déjame reflejarte en un espejo para ver mejor tus saladas lagrimas.'' Se aproxima al espejo del baño donde Fliqpy es reflejado burlándose de su dolor.

''Déjame en paz!'' golpeo el espejo a puño cerrado haciendo que este se despedazara en mil pedazos manchados de sangre extinguiendo el reflejo dejando tan solo unas ultimas palabras para Fliqpy: ''pobre inocente, nunca te desharás de mi por que eres muy débil e incompetente.'' Este desapareció dejando un eco entre los pensamientos del inocente, curó su herida sacando lentamente algunos trozos de cristal alojados en su mano, vendó su mano y empezó a realizar gran parte de sus labores escolares hasta dar las 10 de la noche. ''mierda aun no termino la mitad pero esta bien lo terminare mañana en la mañana si no me sigue doliendo la mano.'' Se recostó hablando consigo mismo preguntando se si por casualidad habrá alguien que pueda ayudarle, un psicólogo tal vez, tal vez debería irse a un manicomio de una buena vez, sin embargo eso era lo que la locura quería, apoderarse de su debíl cuerpo sedado por inyecciones, lo mejor será dormir para en la mañana pensar con claridad.

**FIN (por ahora?)**


End file.
